Kamen Rider: The Final Hour
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: This is my last hurrah for Kamen Rider. It's been a nice time but my time in the Kamen Rider World has pass. Before I go I'd like to give one last tribute to all that has happened all these years. Farewell to all of you! This will be the last Henshin.


**I do not own Kamen Rider or anything else that I ever reference.**

**I also do not own many of the fanfics that I will be referencing here. Forgive me for mentioning your name if you see it but I just want to give tribute to my experiences in Kamen Rider before I finally leave Kamen Rider for good.**

**This might be the final fic that I'll ever put into the Kamen Rider category. I don't know why but it seems to me that my Kamen Rider fics don't get as much respect as my Super Sentai fics so I'll just end it here before I get frustrated.**

**This is a fic unlike any other. Unlike the rest of my fics, this is just a recap of all that I've done in the Kamen Rider section of Kamen Rider. So . . . farewell to all those who've stuck by me with my Kamen Rider fics, it's been nice writing for you! Please read will you?**

**With that all said, let's begin our recap, with our hosts, the two very first OCs that I've made, one each for Kamen Rider and Super Sentai, Ark Ryusei AKA, the first Kamen Rider Shade and Ryu, AKA Dragon Ryu made for a Gekiranger fic and has since been somewhat forgotten.**

**Kamen Rider: The Final Hour!**

Ryu begins, "The year was 2007. Redryuranger11 back then in the year before had no idea what Kamen Rider was and was just learning about Tokusatsu and how Power Rangers a show that he is a fan of was actually adapted from shows in the Super Sentai series. This invariably led him to find out about Kamen Rider. It fascinated Redryuranger11 how awesome these characters looked and one rider stood out to him, Ryuki. However as time went by Ryuki became less of a favorite."

Ark next, "It did however lead Redryuranger11 to find, Kamen Rider Black RX. Redryuranger11 remembered a show he once saw when he was young. He was a fan of Power Rangers and during the time of its airing, there were other shows that appeared to have a similar concept to Power Rangers. VR Troopers and Big Bad Beetleborgs are a few to name, however what Black RX did for Redryuranger11 was make him remember Masked Rider."

"This allowed his interest to peak up even more. However during the time of his search for Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Kabuto was still on the air. He liked the main character but nothing about it really stood out to him. Everything he found about Kamen Rider seemed too dark to him and for some odd reason, he never found out about Kamen Rider Hibiki which should be light hearted compared to most of what Redryuranger11 found."

"He even forgot that Ryuki riders aren't related to Kabuto riders and even kept forgetting that Kabuto riders don't use cards."

"Ironic that the first rider that Redryuranger11 kept thinking about is Ryuki, a card based Rider, and he in the end hates Card Based Riders. But we'll get into that later."

"Come a few months later, Kabuto is ending and Redryuranger11 catches the final episode, and it wasn't bad. However, what he didn't know, was at the same time, Kamen Rider Den O was debuting."

"He treated it like just another Kamen Rider show that was already done so wanted to see just what it had in store for him so he tried searching up the final episode of Den O since the main character Ryoutaro seemed like a pretty funny character. Redryuranger11 even admits that he liked how the actor who played Ryoutaro looked too."

"But as it turned out, it was only starting!" Ryu exclaimed excitedly.

"As it was only beginning and it was airing alongside Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger, a series that got Redryuranger11's interest simply for using Chinese Martial Arts as a theme, Redryuranger11 quickly started watching Kamen Rider Den O."

"The characters that appeared in Den O were the best in Redryuranger11's opinion. They were great, funny, and outright easy to get behind. All of them are likable. Even the little psycho with a gun was a lovable little child."

"Unlike most fans who might have hated Yuto Sakurai for having the same actor as a hated character from Kamen Rider Hibiki, Redryuranger11 didn't feel that hate. He quickly liked the character and even liked the powers of the second rider, Zeronos. In fact, Deneb is Redryuranger11's favorite Imajin with Momotaros being an extremely close second."

"The story of Yuto became something that Redryuranger11 really wanted to see succeed. A story of a boy who goes to the future to see his future love, but unfortunately that love cannot remember his future self for his continuing fight will drain the memories of his elder self."

"It got worst when he obtained his ultimate form, she loses memories of him."

"But in the end, Kamen Rider Den O got its happy ending and got a fan forever in Redryuranger11."

"He even has two Den O figures displayed in his room."

"It should be noted that during the end of the year 2007, Redryuranger11 ended up finding this website."

"He was searching for Megaman Zero and Ciel on the net and was led to this very site by reading a fic centered on the two, Zero and Ciel."

"Upon closer inspection of the site, Redryuranger11 realized that he himself could post stories."

"He's an avid writer wannabe so it's not like he has no idea what he was doing. However, he was a newbie in Fanfiction. He wanted to write Fics that were based on his favorite Toku shows of last year, Den O and Gekiranger. January 31st 2008, he posts his first story," Ark said with a smile, "but unlike most of you who probably associate Redryuranger11 with OC stories, his first fic was actually a Super Sentai fic of an existing Sentai."

"Gosei Sentai Dairanger." Ryu said nodding. "He is a sucker for red Dragon heroes."

"In the beginning he wrote only for fun to test stuff out. February 2nd 2008, he writes his first Kamen Rider fic, Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos."

"Most of you probably think that Redryuranger11's first OC Rider is Shade."

"However, you are wrong." Ark said nodding.

"His first OC Rider was actually a character that already exists in Kamen Rider Den O, and Redryuranger11 made that person a Rider."

"Final villain Kai of Kamen Rider Den O, turning into the ally Kamen Rider Deathos."

"So started a fic. DJ Diddy Dog who most of you may know for the Tournament Kamen Rider Fics has said that at the time of Deathos's beginning, he wondered how he could write like that."

"Unfortunately, Redryuranger11 cannot accept such praise, for disaster will befall him."

"May 2008, Redryuranger11 reads a few Kamen Rider fics and notices that some of them are full on OC with no references to existing Kamen Rider series. One notable fic was titled Kamen Rider Ryu by author Drake Dragonsoul."

"He really is a sucker for Red Dragon Heroes isn't he?" Ark asked.

"That's how he made me." Ryu replied nodding."

"May 16th 2008." Ark continued. "Redryuranger11 wrote his very first completely OC fic and this would begin a change in how Redryuranger11 wrote his fics."

"Kamen Rider . . . Shade."

"Ever since its start and for a while, there would be a daily update to the fic. But it eventually stopped being daily due to Redryruanger11 being stumped for ideas and just being too invasive to his life."

"It doesn't really help though that he kind of based Shade on Kamen Rider Kiva, which he actually started hating eventually."

"It wasn't so much the characters or anything, however when Mio was introduced, Redryuranger11 could not stomach Kamen Rider Kiva anymore."

"He wanted to see Wataru develop but not if it became a love story."

"Well can't be helped." Ark said. "Kiva was based on a Vampire, usually Vampire stories will have love."

"Kiva was also after what Redryuranger11 deems to be his favorite Kamen Rider series ever so Redryuranger11 might've had some bias due to Den O being his favorite."

"One can see that in Shade as much of Shade's equipment is based on Den O's equipment with Kiva concepts to them."

"June 9 2008, Redryuranger11 writes what appears to be the first Super Sentai and Kamen Rider crossover on the site."

"This utilized much of the recent Tokus that Redryuranger11 and some old that he himself have known into one massive crossover."

"Unfortunately he stopped it for some reason." Ryu said looking confused.

"It got hard trying to write so Redryuranger11 just stopped."

"A reason for that might be because during the period in which that fic and Kamen Rider Shade were up, Redryuranger11 began to write a fic in which he would favorite over the others."

"A fic that he will later regret haven written . . ."

"Fourth of July 2008, Redryuranger11 posts his very first OC Super Sentai story. What went through his head before was, if he made an OC Kamen Rider story, why not do that for Super Sentai? Then came Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, a fic with a character that stemmed from being a person based on me, but eventually evolved into a character which Redryuranger11 deems his mascot."

"This character however spelled the doom for Redryuranger11, but we'll get on that later."

"Elemental Sentai Kodenranger introduced a character named Ryuuji, and Ryuuji would later on become an influence in another of Redryuranger11's Kamen Rider fics, Kamen Rider Blaze."

"Utilizing a system stemming from DJ Diddy Dog, Redryuranger11 tried a concept in which Readers would create characters using completely OC Rider Systems to appear in Kamen Rider Blaze. It's concept and feel however felt like . . ."

"Year 2009, Kamen Rider Decade debuts."

"Decade." Ark growls violently.

"It was a card based Rider. Redryuranger11 didn't have a hatred for them yet and thought that was cool . . . then came one detail that just made Decade probably the most hated Rider in Redryuranger11's book."

"His ability to transform into other Riders."

"This meant his Precious Den O will become some other dude's form." Ryu shook his head.

"To him, he likes the Hero for the person under the suit, not the suit itself."

"This Decade person would not be Ryoutaro even if he wore the Den O suit."

"And he half asses the transformations." Ark growled.

"And now probably because of Decade, Redryuranger11 has to hate Pirate Rangers, a concept that would be awesome in his book!"

"March 24 2009, Kamen Rider Blaze appears on this site."

"It was originally written because Redryuranger11 really hated Decade and just wanted Ryuuji to be a main character in a fic and he was having trouble writing Koden No Ryuuji, which would later become a fic titled Elemental Sentai Kodenranger: Prologue of Courage."

"But in the end, Redryruanger11 fell into the bandwagon trap. Many people liked Decade so Redryuranger11 tried to use that to his advantage and made Kamen Rider Blaze very similar to Decade."

"But for Redryuranger11, he was find because Blaze doesn't half ass his attempts to transform into other Riders, effectively actually becoming the actual Rider."

"BUT!" Ark exclaimed, "There just had to be one little mistake."

"The character, the hero of Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, was a favorite of Redryuranger11 so ended up appearing in Kamen Rider Blaze and was set to the main character of a Gekijoban portion of Kamen Rider Blaze, effectively replacing Ryuuji."

"This was the last straw."

"Near the end of 2009, Redryuranger11 finally puts an update for Kamen Rider Shade after ignoring every one of his fics due to getting no updates."

"Redryuranger11 was excited to see what his fans had to say for the Ultimate form of Kamen Rider Shade. But . . . that wasn't the case."

"No ONE came to review."

"For a while people had been asking for an update to Kamen Rider Shade, but in the end, that fic was abandoned."

"A reader here claims it was because of a long hiatus that people just forgot about Kamen Rider Shade and don't want to have to look back."

"Redryuranger11 knew that there might be people who forgot what Kamen Rider Shade is about, but Redryuranger11 wanted to remind people he hadn't forgotten about his first ever full OC fic."

"Christmas day 2009, Redryruanger11 posts a fic titled Heroes Untie: Battle Against the Great Freeze."

"He called it a Winter Special so he made sure he wasn't going to update it during Spring, Summer, or Fall."

"But Problems arose."

"Problems that he would never foresee."

"This was a project in which he would use three heroes, in he planned were Me, Ryuuji as Kamen Rider Blaze, and . . ."

"Me, Kamen Rider Shade."

"But, people didn't even comment on the Shade portion of the fic."

"I made an appearance and actually faced off against the main bad guy, but people didn't even care and actually just cared about the antics of Ryuuji."

"Why did that happen?"

"It might be because people didn't even know who I was and they knew Ryuuji because he was there in Kamen Rider Blaze."

"So that in the end, did not help Redryuranger11."

"However, a few months later, after a long absence, Redryuranger11 posted that he would cancel all fics on his profile. No one came to stop him."

"A poll appeared asking if people thought that a character from Elemental Sentai Kodenranger was a Mary Sue or not."

"In the end, the poll didn't matter and Redryuranger11 reappeared, finally on the site, and he was mad. Because he realized something his readers didn't for some reason, Elemental Sentai Kodenranger is a horrible fic. Not only because the main character was a Mary Sue, but because it had an unlikable cast and it had a story that wasn't fit for Sentai."

"To be fair though the fic itself was hardly Sentai and was more like some lame High School Comedy."

"All of a sudden, the newest fic that he posts is a Kill Em All for Elemental Sentai Kodenranger."

"He quickly changed his profile into a profile that completely bashed his own works and derided people who didn't review his fics."

"He cancelled every single fic that he had ever written, leaving them all hanging . . ."

"He said that he would never again write another fic . . ."

"But he lied." Ark said ominously.

"May 2nd 2010, Redryuranger11 posts a rewrite of Kodenranger in hopes that he can improve it. It proved to be somewhat successful and it is on his top priority to write."

"This helped calm Redryuranger11 down from his breakdown . . . but it made him miss the days in which he wrote Kamen Rider fics."

"People had long forgotten his fics probably and Kamen Rider Shade was already said in Redryuranger11's profile to be cancelled. Not because he hated it, but because he said that everything pre his Kodenranger rewrite would be cancelled."

"In fact, summer of 2010, a reader messaged Redryuranger11 and asked if he would had quit writing Kamen Rider Fics. Redryuranger11 admittingly realized that he hadn't written anything for Kamen Rider in a while."

"Since his Kodenranger Rewrite was doing so good, he decided, why not, let's rewrite Kamen Rider Shade!" Ryu pumped his arm up.

"What once influenced the other, is now being influenced by that other." Ark said nodding.

"So January 29 2011, Kamen Rider Shade's rewrite appeared and the original Kamen Rider Shade became Kamen Rider Shade: First Shadow."

"This rewrote Kamen Rider Shade completely so readers wouldn't have to worry about the old plot and new readers could read it without feeling like they were missing something."

"So came the wait for the old readers to flock back."

"However . . . that would never come."

"Kamen Rider Shade . . . was forever forgotten."

"During Redryuranger11's long absence, there had been a release of OC Kamen Rider fics which probably have all garnered huge attention."

"Kamen Rider Shade would be competing with all of them . . . and would never rise up again."

"Signs of Kamen Rider Shade being forgotten and not wanted appeared long before the rewrite."

"The most recent chapter of Kamen Rider Shade didn't receive any reviews."

"This was an indication that no one cares about Shade anymore."

"Shade forever to be in the shade."

"This was a first clue that no one liked Kamen Rider Shade and somehow it has fallen to the wayside."

"No new and old readers to Kamen Rider Shade . . . it just meant something was up."

"Elemental Sentai Kodenranger had many readers and it was a horrible fic. Kamen Rider Shade did not have as much but still had a following and it was much more better than Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, yet Kodenranger's rewrite got its readers back with Chapter 1 while Chapter 1 of Kamen Rider Shade got . . . nothing but a few slaps to the face."

"So in the end, this probably meant that Redryuranger11 just isn't cut out for Kamen Rider."

"He'll forever put up his pen on Kamen Rider and never again write a Kamen Rider Fic."

"So with all this said, it is time to end this."

"We'd like to thank all of you who stuck by Redryuranger11 all these years, it was nice hearing from all of you, but unfortunately, many of you are probably gone."

"Good bye to all, Shade will forever put up his hat and leave."

"But let's just do one more thing, for old times sake."

A long pause as Ark readies himself for the one more Kamen Rider Action he will ever do. "HENSHIN!" . . .

* * *

"_Even if there's no God or Buddha . . . there is Kamen Rider . . ." - Taki Kazuya_

"_ORE SANJOU!" - Momotaros AKA Kamen Rider Den O Sword Form_

"_TATOBA!" - OOO Driver_

_"1, 2, 3 . . . RIDER KICK!" - Various Zectors  
_

"_TIME TO COUNT YOUR CRIMES!" - Shotaro and Philip AKA Kamen Rider Double_

"_Just a passing by Kamen Rider, Don't forget that!" - Tsukasa AKA Kamen Rider Decade and Kaito AKA Kamen Rider Diend._


End file.
